This invention relates to a disk driving device enabling the recording and reproducing of data on and from a user data area of a recordable disk or a rewritable disk such as CD-R (compact disk recordable), CD-RW (compact disk rewritable), MD (mini disk), DVD-RAM (digital video disk random access memory) and the like.
There has been provided a CD-R driving device which reads out and writes data from and on a CD-R disk (write-once CD) that is one type of a write-once optical disk. The conventional CD-R driving device records various data in a track form on a user data area known as a program area of the CD-R disk, and reproduces the recorded data. The CD-R driving device of this sort writes address information concerning tracks such as a starting time and a stopping time of the track before or after recording the data, on a program memory area (hereinafter referred to as a PMA) which is located at an inner radius of the disk. Besides, in a CD-RW (CD rewritable) driving device for a CD-RW disk, data is capable of being repeatedly written and erased in the CD-RW disk.
When the CD-R disk is loaded in the above-mentioned CD-R driving device, a CD-R drive collects address information concerning the tracks existing in the PMA of the CD-R disk, thereby the CD-R drive recognizes address information concerning all the tracks on the disk, and then, prepares to record and reproduce the data on and from the track based on the address information. The address information concerning the tracks is recorded in the PMA at sector by sector.
Conventionally, when the CD-R drive reads out the PMA or another area in a procedure of collecting the address information concerning tracks at the time of loading the disk, and if an error occurs in reproducing of the address information due to a data mismatch caused by dust and the like, the reproducing process is quit at the time of the error-occurred sector detected. In addition, since the CD-R drive cannot obtain the address information concerning all the tracks on the disk with the error, the disk is disabled from being used with prohibited from reproducing and recording in the tracks.
In this conventional CD-R driving device wherein the PMA cannot be reproduced in the above-mentioned case, data may not be recorded in the disk, or already-recorded data in the disk cannot be reproduced, which makes the disk disabled from being used, or the memory area of disk media disabled from being effectively used. In order to cope with this problem, there has been provided a device in which data can be recorded and reproduced even if an error occurs in reproducing during the reading of the PMA (e.g., refer to the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 9-55033).
However, the above-mentioned device generates the address information which has been unable to be reproduced, based on the address information existing in the TOC (table of contents) which is recorded in the lead-in area of the CD-R disk. Therefore, even though there are the readable information in the PMA, these information cannot effectively be used. Hence, the amount of reproducible data is limited.